Games In Heaven
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Prim enters the afterlife, dead, at first she doesn't know it, until Rue tells her. Follow Rue and Prim as they watch over Katniss and Peeta from Heaven. Please R&R. Story is better than it sounds :)
1. Dead

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I was in New York when I thought of writing this fanfic.**

Prim ran. The twelve-year-old ran as fast as her tiny body would allow, she ran through the meadow, and under the fence into victors village. She hadn't been there since it was bombed.

She walked into the living room, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face, and saw Katniss crying on the couch.

"Katniss?" She asked.

Katniss didn't answer. The seventeen-year-old looked up to see Buttercup.

"You're not gonna find her here you know." The brunette stated.

Buttercup meowed.

"She's not here you stupid Cat! She's dead!" The older girl shouted and broke down into fits of sobs once again.

"Who's dead?" Prim asked. Only to be ignored once again.

"ANSWER ME!" The twelve-year-old shouted, and started crying.

Her own sister was ignoring her.

_I thought she loved me, why would she ignore her own sister? _She thought.

"She can't hear you, or see you."

Prim turned around and saw a girl that looked about her age, with thick, dark brown hair, and dark brown skin, with matching eyes. The girl was wearing an out fit similar to what Katniss had worn during the 74th Hunger Games.

"Why not? Who are you?"

"You're dead Prim. We both are, my name's Rue St. Claire." Rue explained.

"I can't be dead, what happened? I remember going to treat a child in front of President Snow's mansion, but then it's all a blur."

"A bomb killed you, you've been dead for the last month, come on, i'll show you around." Rue answered, Prim sighed and took hold of Rue's hand, she didn't like being dead, she didn't like it at all.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Want me to continue? It'll probably be a short story though, just a warning :)**


	2. Trouble

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, hope ya'll like it :)**

Days later, Prim sat in the meadow, crying. Everything was so screwed up! She didn't want to die and loved life.

"Why me? What did I ever do?" Prim asked.

"Sometimes these things just happen Primmie, I don't even under stand it." Rue explained. The thirteen-year-old turned around and faced the girl.

"Rue...how did you die? I can't remember."

"I was stabbed with a spear during the Hunger Games, your sister sang to me until I died, Marvel, one of the career tributes did it."

Prim nodded and looked off into the in thought. That is, until a twig snapped and she looked behind her, only to see a girl, no older than fifteen, standing there. She was wearing a tribute out fit and had long dark hair.

"You're her sister, aren't you?" The girl asked.

Prim nodded, "and you tried to kill her! Stay away from me!" She shouted.

Clove sighed, "I know, I was scared! I wanted to go home, and after I found out that two people from the same district could be crowned a victor, my best interest was to get Cato out of there as well! You're pathetic, you know that? I would have had great pleasure in killing you, a whining little girl with no talent, what-so-ever!"

Clove walked away, leaving only Prim...Rue had run off as soon as she had seen Clove.

Prim sat back down, only for Rue to come running moments later.

"Rue? What is it?" The blonde asked.

"It's Katniss! I think she's going to kill her self!"

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	3. Getting Peeta

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy! I'll update maybe tomorrow as well, depending on if I don't have school...it's snowing out side. So, enjoy!**

Prim and Rue ran. Desparate to catch up to Katniss, the seventeen-year-old would not kill her self. Prim forbid it. The two young girls barged into the house, but Katniss was no where to be seen.

"Her bedroom!" Rue exclaimed, hurriedly, they both ran into the first bedroom they saw. They walked in and saw Katniss was passed out on the ground, not moving.

The blonde haired girl held back tears and knelt down beside her sister.

"She's still breathing, Rue, can you do me a favor?"

Rue nodded.

"Can you go get Peeta? Or alert him in some way of Katniss?Let him know!" Prim ordered her. Rue nodded and ran off in the direction of the bakery.

The dark haired girl barged into the bakery and found Peeta, intently focused on a conversation with his brother.

"Peeta!" The twelve-year-old shouted, not remembering that he couldn't see or hear her.

Rue anxiously looked around the room, her eyes finding a piece of paper and a pencil, picking up the pencil, she hurriedly wrote a subtle note.

_**Katniss, .**_

_**~R + P**_

and left it where Peeta was sure to see it...and soon. Rue let a tear slip down her cheek and she left the bakery, making sure not to be heard.

**A/N: Opinions? I know it's short! I'm running out of ideas!**


	4. Melt Downs

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile here's chapter 4!**

Prim and Rue waited anxiously for Peeta to arrive, it had seemed that Katniss' condition had gotten worse in just minutes.

Just a moment after Rue had returned, Peeta rushed into the room and knelt down beside Katniss.

"Katniss! Wake up, you can't do this!" Peeta exclaimed, sobbing, then ran out of the room, returning with her mother.

"What's wrong with her? Will she be okay?" The baker asked.

Ms. Everdeen looked to her left and found a pill bottle lying next to her oldest daughters head.

"She took half of her pain pills, she tried to commit suicide." The healer explained, pulling a syringe out of her pocket.

Katniss' mother put a clear liquid in the syringe, in hopes of stablizing the brunettes condition.

_Please Katniss, don't do this! _Prim thought.

Rue put a comforting hand on Prim's shoulder.

"Your sister will be fine, she's strong, she's a fighter." Rue explained.

"What's that?" Peeta asked, referring to the clear liquid.

"It's to help her get better, she'll wake up in a few days."

Back in heaven, Prim sat in the meadow, crying, until Clove showed up, and frightened the young girl.

"Sorry for calling you pathetic." The older girl seemed sincere.

The blonde looked up, meeting Clove's dark green eyes, but quickly looked back down...not daring to look back up until the career tribute left.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Waking Up

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been sick and working on a couple other stories. Enjoy!**

Prim sat by her older sister's bed, crying. Her sister was dying and there was nothing the young girl could do but wait for her sister to join her, and for her mother to now be childless. Prim knew Katniss was doomed, even if their mother had promised that she would be alright.

"Please Katniss, don't die." Prim begged the brunette.

It had been well over a week and Katniss still hadn't woken up. Leaning down, Prim kissed her on the forehead, and looked up to see Buttercup staring intently at her.

The thirteen-year-old smiled and waved at him, and looked back down at her sister, surprised that the older girl's eyes were finally opening.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked, slowly coming into the room.

Soon enough, Katniss started hypervenilating, and shaking violently.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Someone's touching me!" The seventeen-year-old cried.

Hurriedly, Prim took her hand off of her sister, as not to give her presence away.

"Hon, no ones touching you, it's just you and me here." The baker assured her.

The hunter sighed and leaned back in bed, oblivious to the fact that Peeta had taken a small, black velvet box out of his pocket.

Prim gasped.

"Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen, will you marry me?" Peeta asked.

It was several minutes before Katniss finally nodded and said,

"Yes"

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review, I love reading them!**


	6. The Meadow

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my parents were in Florida so I was at my friends all last week. What did we do? Watch _Fast and Furious._ . I regret nothing.**

Prim started jumping up and down in joy, practically crying.

"Can you believe this Rue? My sister is getting married!" The blonde explained.

"I'm happy for her, I only wish that could be me in the future." Rue whispered, letting tears slip down her face.

Prim hugged the girl and wiped the tears away.

"It can still be you in the future. Now, turn that frown upside down."

"We should get back, the others will wonder where we are." Prim said, grabbing Rue's hand.

"Wait, I want to show you something first." Rue said.

The two teens got back to heaven and Rue lead them through the woods. Many times Prim had wondered where Rue was taking her, but never asked. Rue knew what she was doing and would never hurt Prim in any way.

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at a meadow, it was much more different than the one Rue had originally found Prim in. It was surrounded by tall grass, and willow trees in the distance, wild flowers growing in a little area further off.

"What is this place? It's beautiful!"

"This is the place where the other dead come, and beyond those willow trees, is where the real heaven is. That's where all of us will go when we're ready." The young girl explained, touching Prim gently on the shoulder.

The thirteen-year-old took one last look at the meadow and followed Rue back to where they had first met.

Prim occasionally looked back over her shoulder.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reviews :)**


	7. The Wedding

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i'm starting to get writers block. Enjoy!**

In the months since Prim died, she had seen many things that she couldn't imagine. She could do what she wanted, where she wanted, when she wanted. Rue approached the girl, who sat in the meadow, supposedly picking flowers.

"Prim! The weddings about to start!" Rue called from the tree tops.

The blonde laughed, reminded of when she had watched the games while alive and Rue had warned Katniss about the Tracker Jacker nest. Getting up, the two girls ran into town, running to the church house. Katniss and Peeta had wanted to go out of their District Twelve routine and have more of a Capitol wedding for a change.

The wedding march began, and the girls gasped at how breath takingly beautiful Katniss was. She wore a long, white gown, her hair was as black as a raven's wing. And her hair was in an elegant bun.

Accompanying her down the aisle, was Haymitch, sober...for once.

"We are gathered here to witness the union of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark...does anyone have a reason that these two shall not be wed?"

Prim and Rue looked around at all of District Twelve, silently daring anyone to make a sound.

"Do you Peeta, take this lovely young woman to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Katniss, take Peeta to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Katniss answered, a silent tear rolling down her cheek.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Prim, Rue, and everyone else clapped as Katniss and Peeta kissed, eager to get to the toasting and celebrate the happy couple.

**A/N: Yeah...sorry it's short...**


	8. Watching

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys! I've been really busy D:**

Rue and Prim silently watched from the safety of a tree as Katniss and Peeta danced and enjoyed themselves.

"What's wrong, Prim?" Rue asked, looking into the blondes deep blue eyes.

"I just wish I could be there." She choked, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Well, technically you are."

"I wish I was alive so I could be by my older sisters side! Look at what President Snow did to us, Rue. He killed us." She explained, her voice cracking as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Prim_" Rue started, but Prim ignored her, getting up and following the older Everdeen who had gone into the house and into her and Peeta's bedroom.

"Prim? Where are you?" She cried, sitting down on the bed with her head in her hands.

The thirteen-year-old sighed and walked over to the bedside table where a picture of her and Katniss from the day she had gotten back from the games a year before, and gently nudged it off the table, leaving Katniss to kneel down and pick it up.

"Prim? Are you really here?" The brunette asked.

Prim nodded, briefly forgetting that Katniss couldn't see her and picked up the red lipstick on the vanity, and wrote on the mirror,

_**It's me ~Little Duck**_

Katniss sucked in a deep breath and got off the bed, nearly ready to scream at what she saw.

"Peeta!" She called, turning towards the door.

Peeta ran into the room, out of breath, looking at the mirror that his wife looked at with wide eyes.

"You don't think_" He started, trailing off as he brushed some of the lipstick off the mirror onto his finger.

"That Prim's alive? No, I saw her die, but I do know one thing." She said, wiping the tears from her seam gray eyes.

"What's that?" He asked, grabbing her hand gently in his.

"That Prim's watching over us, and Rue's taking care of her."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	9. Epilogue-Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Sorry for the major time skip here! I was having an ADD moment! Lol**

Katniss and Peeta had been married for a little over fifteen years, and Prim watched as two small children, no more than the tender ages of five and two, played. The girl, who had dark hair that went down to her waist and her fathers blue eyes, looked very much like her sister, while the boy, had his fathers blonde hair and mothers gray eyes, no one could tell they were siblings just by looking at them.

"Willow-PrimRue Mellark! You watch after your brother!" Katniss called from the door way.

Katniss still looked young for her thirty-two years, although Prim still looked young, she was never going to be able to grow old, never be able to get married, never have kids of her own, and it was all thanks to President Snow that she couldn't do any of that. She was going to become a healer so she could save people from the same fate as her. The thought made her blood boil, her fists clenched at her side.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Rue asked, walking up behind her.

"That I can't have what Katniss has." She answered, sitting down in the grass.

"You're jealous?"

"Of course not! I'm happy for my sister, I just wish I could be there with her...actually be there, you know?"

Rue nodded.

"Yeah, I do, I just saw my little sister get married, she was nine when I died you know? If she's happy, then i'm happy. Our families aren't going to forget about us any time soon." She said, giving her friend a small smile.

"Yeah, Rue? I'm ready to cross over."

"You sure?"

Prim nodded.

"Yeah, I think so, I know that Katniss is well taken care of and doesn't need her little sister to watch over her." She said, watching as Peeta came to the front porch beside his wife, watching the two children play.

The two thirteen-year-olds got up and walked to the edge of the meadow, into the willow trees, and they kept walking until they could no longer turn back, walking through the clearing until they saw a group of kids, all tributes from Hunger Games past, and some victims of starvation or peace keepers.

They found Finch, or Foxface as Peeta and Katniss had referred to her.

"Well, about time you showed up! I've been waiting here for almost two decades! Cato and Clove even got here before you!" The redhead said, getting up.

Prim started to speak when another voice cut her off.

"Primrose?"

The blonde turned around, seeing a man that she had not seen since she was seven-years-old in a coal miners uniform as he walked towards her.

"Dad?"

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	10. The Epilogue-Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the last chapter, not much to say here, enjoy!**

Prim ran to her father, running through the thickets of the woods that was heaven, ramming into him and hugged him, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"Daddy." She choked, her voice muffled against his chest.

"It's alright, Primrose. I'm here." Mr. Everdeen assured her, smoothing over Prim's blonde hair with his soot covered hands.

"I was wondering when I would see you. I thought I would never see you again." She cried, tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here now...how's your sister? Your mother?" He asked, gently pushing her away from him, holding her at arms length to get a closer look at the daughter he hasn't seen since she was just seven.

"I haven't seen Mom to be honest. She moved shortly after I died to be a healer, I think she's in District Four. Katniss is well, she married Peeta, the bakers son, and they have two kids." She answered as they walked along, weaving in and out of trees as Rue trailed cautiously behind.

"And the games?"

"The games are no more. There was a rebellion and they decided to host a games for Capitol children. I don't know much about those." She answered.

Mr. Everdeen nodded, his gaze drifting to Rue.

"Who's your friend, Primrose?" He asked, nodding his head toward the twelve-year-old.

"That's Rue St. Claire. She died in the games Katniss was in, they were allies. Although, the games made me realize we have more than just family, and struggle for survival." She said, giving her father and Rue a small smile.

"What's that?" Rue asked, her brown eyes boring into Prim's blue ones.

Prim smiled, a genuine smile that she hadn't given since Katniss returned from the games more than ten years earlier.

"Hope"

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
